lifeofborisfandomcom-20200213-history
Lifeofboris Wiki:Rules
Rules, Guidelines, and Policies Editing= *Please only edit a page if it absolutely needs it. If it is locked, you may tell an admin what needs to be edited. The page will not be unlocked for safety reasons. *Do not Roleplay in the comments. Roleplaying in the comments will be deleted without hesitation and you will be warned for Roleplaying. Consistent Roleplaying will give you a ban. However, Roleplaying in Chat PM is fine. *Do not remove unnecessary. Only remove information that is false.. *Do not make pages for off-topic information. *Do not harass any users. *If you are blocked, do not make excuses. *No NSFW or NSFL content is allowed, no matter what. *Don't start a flame war in the comment section of any page. *No conversations in the comment section. Use the or message walls. *Don't spam or remove content from talk pages or message walls. *Do not ask users for any sort of personal information that they are not willing to talk about. *Do not impersonate any users from this wiki or any wiki. *Do not give out your password to any user. This is the same for asking for passwords. *Give any suggestions you may have to an admin or a bureaucrat. 'Blog Posts' *Do not post what could be a page into a blog. To create a page, go to "Contribute" and select "Add a page." *Do not spam blog pages. *Blogs are for keeping friends/users updated on the most recent activity with you and wiki. Please do not make short simple statements in your blog posts. *Make blogs longer than three sentences! Three sentences is a paragraph. Make sure it's new, appropriate, follows the rules and is related to the wiki and current events. 'Alternate Accounts' *Alternate accounts will not be tolerated if used to Sockpuppet. If you are found using an alternate account, you will be blocked with any other alts. *If you do create an alternate account, please notify an admin. *When making a username for your alternate account, make sure it is appropriate. That means it cannot be a racial slur, made to be hateful or satirical. This doesn't only go for alternate accounts, this goes for every account. *If you own another account to avoid a user who has been harassing you, contract a staff member. We will do our best to prevent anything from happening here. 'For the Administrators' This section of the page is obviously for you guys. I just want to make things clear with all of you whom were given the rights to be an admin and I want to instruct you how your job should be done. It's pretty obvious that if you got to become an admin, you were doing the right thing and always have been a good contributor to this wikia. Please read the article below to get a full understanding of what's expected of you! *It is your job as an admin to make everybody feel welcomed and keep things in order. This does not mean you have to associate or become best friends with that person, just treat them fairly. If they happen to break a rule or several rules, go ahead and deal with them if somebody has not. *Don't give your best friend who's new to this wiki admin powers just because you have them. They need to earn them. *If somebody is breaking any of the rules, it's your job to correct it! Don't just let it slide. Don't just sit there and watch it happen while you expect somebody else to come in and save the day. If something goes wrong, take care of it. *Be sure to restore anything that has been messed with. *Don't block people for excessive amounts of time. Don't go too big with it and don't go too small. Do an appropriate amount of time. *Don't kick or ban people for no reason. If any of these rules are broken, you will no longer have a title as an admin. 'Chat Moderators' As a chat moderator, it's your job to make sure chat stays in line and people follow the chat rules. The chat is your place. The rest of wikia, please leave to the admins. *Do not randomly kick or ban people for no reason. *Be sure to be fair about the warnings and the usage of kicks and bans. *Don't make the problem worse. *If you see a problem, help fix it. If any of these rules are broken, you will no longer have a title as a chat mod. |-|Creating a Page=This rule is for any page you could make through this Wiki. It may be changed frequently, a new rule may rise when a disagreement is formed, and it will have strict consequences. Unfinished pages/WIP Unfinished pages or WIP's (work in progess) are acceptable here to a certain point. It is understood that while writing a page on a user or event takes time and research, so it may not get done all in one day if nobody else pitches in. However, as stated above, there are points where it will be taken down. You may have a work in progress for a page, but it is expected to be finished. If the story is not finished in a suitable amount of time, it may or may not be deleted depending on what is done. Doubles Any doubles of pages that are made with new content or the same content will be deleted right away. Constant doubling a page deliberately will result with a warning or a block. Removing/Replacing Text Removing or replacing any text in an article to purposely damage a page is known as vandalism. This means it's an unwanted edit that has no place or purpose on a Wiki. Whether this was intentional or you did not quite understand the issue, it will involve a ban indefinitely. If you wish to settle this with an admin, go ahead and search for one to contact here: Grammar Please be sure to do your 100% best when it comes to writing blogs, pages, or leaving messages on talk pages. While someone will sooner or later edit your page, it's best you do your all so they aren't forced to do so much work. Also remember to not type up a wall of text either. Make sure you use paragraphs when editing. Punctuation, capitalization, and all your basic writing skills apply to these pages. Make sure you also use US English. |-|Chat= *No spamming of any sorts. Words, links, etc. *Do not ask for personal information! If you are friends and need to get in contact, please do this in a PM! Keep in mind everybody can see what you're saying in main chat. *Respect opinions! We are all entitled to our own opinions. *No racial slurs. *Avoid using all caps. *Don't stretch words. *No pornographic material of any sort. No links, pictures or even talk. *Do not harass users. *Keep your RP's in a PM. Even if several are a part of it, please PM it. You can now do a multiple PM with all participants. *Do not spam song lyrics. *No starting drama. *If you are kicked or banned, don't make a huge fuss about it. *Chat links! Please do not post chat links in main chat unless it's an extreme need. Otherwise, please link them to people in a PM who asked for it. *No shock sites! *No Homestuck quirks in main chat. *No spamming emoticons. If you want a list, look at the Mediawiki page for emoticons. Or, you may use the emoticon button found in the chat room. *No images relating to gore. *You must be 13 years or older to enter this chat. If you are underage, moderators are obligated to give you a permanent ban and/or report you to Wikia Staff for being underage and violating the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA).